Hello Everyone
by Axelgor
Summary: A story of friendship, romance, humor, and adventure. Follow the tale of a trainer and his Pokemon, or more accurately a Pokemon and her trainer. Looking for OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is my first fanfic so if you if you think there is something I could improve on please review and let me know.

Before I start with the story I want point out a few things:

I think that the main characters for black and white are actually around 14-15 instead of 10 years old

I also think that since in the games a brief glow indicates when a pokemon rises in level, that should happen in my story

I'm pretty sure this is obvious but just in case you don't know, pokemon can understand humans but humans can't understand pokemon.

Oh and also, I have a few ideas for the story but I need more, so please, if you have an idea for my story, please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated.

Ok that's pretty much it. Here's the story presented for your entertainment purposes.

Oh, almost forgot

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon of anything of the sort, if I did, well, let's just say there'd be a whole lot less bidoofs in the world.

Darkness.

Its always been darkness.

Well, technically that's not true.

There was that one time. The few seconds after being born that I was outside and could barely see the light through my newborn eyes. Then, in a flash it was gone. I was imprisoned in one of those pokeballs that humans love so much. You see, from what I've gathered, I was breeded and out of my possibly tens of siblings I was the only one they didn't kill/release into the wild where they couldn't survive. The only reason I didn't suffer the same fate is because I have something called a timid nature (which makes no sense since I am in no way timid) and I am what the humans call a "shiny". The humans say that if pokemon have a different coloring they are special, which is ironic considering how they treated other humans who have a different coloring.

A certain amount of time, I have no idea how long but I'm guessing over two years, passed and the fake fields and forests inside the pokeball started to disappear. It wasn't too long after that that the sun dissolved and I was in an everlasting darkness.

Time passed.

I remember being bathed in some sort of electrical energy and a huge weight lifted off my body and I changed. I'm not sure how but I felt bigger, stronger. Not that it would be any use since I was trapped.

More time passed.

I figured that when you're in a pokeball you don't age because I didn't feel any different as time passed. I thought I would never be free of the accursed pokeball. And then, one day, it all changed.

(A/N): So, how was that? I know I was pretty short but I wanted to leave the next part for a new chapter. Again, if you have any ideas, comments or suggestions, feel free to tell me, it would help a lot.

Until next time,

-Axelgor


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I humbly thank you for taking the time and effort to click on the bottom of the screen and starting to read the second chapter. I'm still in need of ideas so if you think of something, please, tell me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Btw, italic means the thoughts of whoever's POV it is(I won't spoil it just yet ;).

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did or ever do then, watch out china.

I opened my eyes and for the very first time I didn't see darkness. The light blinded me, scared me. It was an unknown. I moved backwards as if to escape it, but it would not go away. A few seconds later something came into my sights. A shape, a blob. No, a figure. The figure towered above me.

I heard noises. Lots and lots of noises. "Happy Birthday son!"

_What? A... Birthday? What's that?_

"Woah, awesome! You got me an Accelgor! Not only that, IT'S SHINY!" the figure in front of me shouted before wavering and falling.

"Someone get the water, he fainted!" I didn't understand what was going on. I felt confused and overwhelmed by all the sensations around me. All the sights, smells and sounds. I suddenly felt nauseous. I tried to keep my balance as I fell to the ground. I saw the figure from before lying beside me. I looked over at it and stared, trying to find out exactly what it was. As I stared, I felt my eyesight failing me. I took one last look before falling asleep.

After the long sleep, I groggily opened my eyes to see the figure right on top me. "Hi there!", it said. I shook in silence, terrified of its presence. "My name's Matt!", it said, "and I'm ten years old!" I tried to curl into a ball as protection from its voice.

Suddenly, I saw something black sprint across the ground. The black shape stopped then proceeded to scratch and bite the "Matt". "MOOOOOOOOOOOM, the Purrloin is being mean to me again!", Matt screamed as he ran away towards his mother.

"You deserve it you little brat!" the Purrloin shouted after him. The cat turned around and looked me over. I cowered in fear at her gaze and tried to squirm away. "Hey now, don't be afraid I won't hurt you", the Purrloin said calmly,"oh you poor thing you don't even know how to speak do you?" She walked over and put her arms around me and I started wimpering, "Shhh, don't worry I'll take care of you"

And for the first time I felt loved.

(A/N): So how was it? For some reason I think it could be better, but I just can't put my finger on it. If you can please tell me so I can improve. Thanks!

Until next time,

-Axelgor


End file.
